


Fifty years is a long time

by superrcorrps



Series: SupercorpxFolklore [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Folklore, Growing Old Together, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sort Of, i mean technically major character death but not detailed and, its natural, last great american dynasty, sort of told from an oc pov I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps
Summary: A Supercorp folklore fic based around “the last great American Dynasty”Supercorp Growing old together fundamentally :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SupercorpxFolklore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Fifty years is a long time

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it, another song fic.
> 
> A brief explanation.
> 
> Anything in normal text is present day.
> 
> Anything in bold and italics is the mother singing, which is also present day.
> 
> Anything in just italics is past.
> 
> This time it's "the last great American dynasty" from folklore.

_Listen to the song[Here](https://youtu.be/2s5xdY6MCeI)_

—————

"Alright kids time for bed" The tall, blue eyed, raven haired woman announced, much to the despair of the child weaving circles around the house.

"Please mommy just five more minutes." The young child pleaded, displaying a devastatingly cute puppy-dog pout that tugged at her mothers heartstrings.

"No, you have school tomorrow, besides, I can see how tired you are."

The child stopped protesting, and climbed into the bed.

"Mommy can you sing me the song again."

The woman's brows furrowed in thought.

"Which one sweetie."

"The one about the house and uʒeju and grandma."

"Of course."

The mother sat down on the side of the bed, cleared her throat, and began.

_———————_

_**Rebekah rode up on the afternoon train, it was sunny.** _

_Kara thought back to the day she met Lena._

_The weather was pleasant, the sun shone brightly down over national city, and all was well._

_In the moment it had felt like a normal day._

_But now, reminiscing,_

_Kara knew it was the most important day of her life._

_**Her salt box house on the coast took her mind off St. Louis** _

_Kara had been to each of Lena's properties a few times, especially her favourite._

_The one near the coast, where Lena went to take her mind off of the chaos of national city and the pressure of running a company._

_It was Kara's favourite because it was Lena's real home._

_Even though she technically lived in national city, Kara knew that that was where the CEO felt most at home, and so it became an obvious favourite._

_And the reporter had strived to visit it as often as possible._

_**Bill was the heir to the standard oil name and money.** _

_It was no secret to Kara that Lena hated her name, and all the connotations that came with it._

_Being the heir to the Luthor legacy took a visible toll on her mental state, even years later._

_**And the town said** _

_**"How did a middle class divorcée do it?"** _

_The whispers of people Lena had never met followed her around like a curse, but for some reason unknown to Kara, she was able to put on a show of not being bothered by the rumours and questioning of her abilities._

_In private, of course, this was another story._

_**The wedding was charming, if a little gauche** _

_**There's only so far new money goes.** _

_Kara's favourite thing about their wedding was that it was on their own terms, not pushed by anyone else, all of their own decisions and creations._

_And for once, they weren't interrupted by outside affairs._

_**They picked out a home and called it "holiday house"** _

_When living together became the obvious factor, Kara had sold her apartment in favour of moving in with Lena._

_Lena however, didn't want to stay in her own apartment._

_Instead, they found a place they could call their own._

_A home, not just an empty shell of a house._

_But Kara knew it wasn't the house that was her home, it was Lena._

_And that made the house so much better._

_**Their parties were tasteful if a little loud** _

_Kara took the liberty of continuing to host game nights even after she moved, and hearing the sounds of her friends laughter reverberate around the house brought her indescribable joy._

_**The doctor had told him to settle down** _

_**It must have been her fault his heart gave out.** _

_When they had first got together, Lena still had obvious issues revolving around how she killed her brother (even if he did rise from the dead.)_

_Kara spent many nights reiterating that it wasn't her fault, and that she did the right thing._

_It helped._

_**And they said** _

_**"There goes the last great American Dynasty"** _

_Kara wasn't stupid, she saw the way people looked at them walking hand in hand in the streets._

_Almost in shock sometimes, as if they were seeing a Luthor for the first time._

_But in reality, Kara knew it was the first time they were seeing a truly good Luthor._

_Even if the passers by didn't recognise that themselves._

_**Who knows, if she never showed up what could've been.** _

_The blonde didn't like to think about what could've happened if she had never inserted herself into Lena's life so deliberately._

_Kara had played a fundamental part in bringing her to the stage she was at._

_Bringing her out of her shell, convincing her to trust people again (after she shattered that ability herself) and teaching her that she is worthy of love._

**_There goes the maddest woman this town had ever seen_ **

_People often called Kara crazy for being involved with Lena, but she didn't care an ounce._

_Love conquers speculation._

**_She had a marvellous time ruining everything._ **

_Kara had a great time ruining everything that Lena had ever known to be normal._

_She showed her how to truly live, rather than just exist._

_She ruined her life for the better._

_————————_

**_Rebekah gave up on the Rhode Island set forever_ **

_Lena had given up on the idea of a perfect life long before Kara Danvers._

_She never expected for the peppy reporter to change her perspective on almost everything._

_**Flew in all her Bitch Pack friends from the city.** _

_Lena was aware that before their intimacy, especially after the reveal, Kara's friends were never really her friends, only friends by association._

_The closest she had come was with brainy, but even then that fizzled our after she chose the wrong path for herself._

_Kara's friends mattered to Lena, and after they rekindled their relationship, she began to make more of an effort with them, which was reciprocated._

**_Filled the pool with champagne and swam with the big names_ **

_Lena knew a range of very famous people._

_She was, at best, acquaintances with them, nothing more._

_They were drawn in by her money, and stayed for the fame created by being seen with her._

_It upset her, but she was used to it._

**_And blew through the money on the boys and the ballet_ **

**_And losing on card game bets with Dalí_ **

_When Kara revealed herself as Supergirl, Lena spiralled into a pit of misery._

_She spent money on things she didn't want, didn't need, and wasted all her time wallowing in her own despair._

_She was left with heaps of items that just reminded her of Kara._

**_And they said "There goes the last great American Dynasty"_ **

_Lena was proud of what she had achieved above her family._

_She had long lost the ability to care what anyone but Kara thought about her._

**_Who knows if she never showed up what could have been._ **

_She remembered very little about her life before Kara._

_It was mostly a sad blur, overrun by memories of her broken childhood._

_It probably would have continued that way, her routine being the only thing keeping her afloat, permanently absorbed into her work, with as little social interaction as possible._

_But now she wouldn't have it any other way._

**_There goes the most shameless woman this town has ever seen._ **

_Sitting on their porch, watching her wife tend to the garden without a care in the world, Lena was happy this was where life had led her._

_Even if there had been mishaps along the way._

**_She had a marvellous time ruining everything._ **

_Lena didn't realise how much her life needed to change until Kara had uprooted her and given her something to look forward to going home to._

_Someone to love._

**_They say she was seen on occasion._ **

**_Pacing the rocks staring out at the midnight sea._ **

_She liked to visit the cliffside where Kara had saved her from Leviathan._

_It reminded her that even when she was intensely hurt and angry with Kara, she would always save her, no matter what._

_And she had saved her._

_In more ways than one._

**_And in a feud with her neighbour_ **

**_She stole his dog and dyed it key lime green._ **

_When they had first moved in, their neighbours had been repulsed by the idea of living next to a Luthor, and had made their views clear._

_Lena had to forcibly stop Kara from barging in and arguing with them, which proved difficult, her wife being an alien with super strength and all._

_It didn't stop her from exacting her carefully plotted revenge, however, and Lena was left to deal with the repercussions when the most violent neighbour had turned up on their doorstep demanding to know why his dog was dyed the colour of a zesty green fruit._

**_Fifty years is a long time_ **

_At almost eighty years of age things weren't easy for either women._

_The house began to get run down, and they started needing help with tasks they were previously able to do themselves._

_Their daughter and nieces were more than happy to help, when they weren't aiding Alex and Kelly of course._

_And, of course, they were still in love as ever._

**_Holiday house sat quietly on that beach_ **

_The house grew quieter with every passing day, its presence looming over the others on the street._

_Words weren't needed to convey how they felt about each other._

_They just knew._

_For the rest of the time they had, they spent it together, simply being._

_And that was more than enough._

**_Free of women with madness_ **

**_Their men and bad habits_ **

**_And then it was bought by me_ **

_Many years later, the new owner of the house searched the rooms, feeling the passion that had washed over the walls and floors, filling the house with happiness and creating a safe space._

_It was perfect._

**_Who knows if I never showed what could've been._ **

_The house was to be demolished, and as a last ditch attempt she had bought the house, not wanting the legacy to be forgotten._

_It meant too much._

**_There goes the loudest woman this town has ever seen._ **

_The name stigma had eventually gone away._

_Replaced with the new legacy._

_A legacy of change, the way Lena would have wanted it._

_A force for good._

_And she was, good._

_The town knew the woman who bought the house as loud, but kind, and she always did her best, no matter what._

_Just like Lena._

**_I had a marvellous time ruining everything._ **

_The woman, as Lillian would have put it, continued to 'ruin' the Luthor name._

_For the better of course._

_Except everyone could finally see it now._

**_I had a marvellous time_ **

_Buying the house gave her a purpose, it brought her a family, and a home._

**_Ruining everything_ **

_If that was what ruining things was like, then she'd do it again in a heartbeat._

**_A marvellous time_ **

**_Ruining everything_ **

_Deep down, she hoped that the house would stay in the family for generations, but she couldn't predict the future._

_A marvellous time_

_I had a marvellous time._

_And she did have a marvellous time._

_——————-_

The mother got up carefully, her child lightly snoring, hugging her bear tight.

"Sweet dreams." She said, kissing the girl tenderly on the forehead.

She left the bedroom, and went into the living room, where she stood in front of the two portraits that hung on the wall.

"I hope I did you proud, mama, Jeju." She said, almost in tears.

And she had.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I started this I wasn't sure where it was going, but then I went back and added some stuff so I hope it makes sense.
> 
> It's pretty messy to be fair, but I really hope you like it, tell me what you think :)
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me, I won't be offended.
> 
> I'm also on wattpad, my username is superrcorrps.
> 
> If you enjoyed this follow me on twitter! My username is sxperlxthor 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -R❣️


End file.
